


Quarantine crush

by DNF_Oop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNF_Oop/pseuds/DNF_Oop
Summary: I make my way out of the stall I was in and out the door, that leads into the mens toilet. right as I make it out of the door I am met with the same piss-coloured eyes as before, giving me one of the biggest shocks in my life. I screech very high pitched making several people turn their head towards me."Oh My *wheeze* GOD, I am so so *wheeze* Sorry. I did not mean to scare you" Piss-Eye says to me, I scoff seeing my mum crouched over from laughing so hard. This is just stupid, what was the need?"""basically Clay/Dream visits George during the pandemic"""
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnapity - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! bare with me this is my first dnf fanfic :) also I have a profile on Wattpad where you can read it as well: 0h5h1t_1m5imping  
> also I don't know how this website works so I might be a bit slow with this
> 
> Parents names so far:  
> Georges mom - Arin  
> Clays mom - Briar  
> Clays dad - Atticus

*beeb beeb*

I groaned, stupid alarm just 5 more minutes. It's too early to be up on a Saturday, couldn't he just get a flight to 10:00 am instead of 6:45 am. I decided to snooze five more minutes before I would ge-

"GEORGE ARE YOU UP" 

I scoffed, too tired to argue I just decided to get up and get ready. I got up and went to my dresser, and got a blue shirt with black jeans. Then I went to get a towel and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

!tw self loathing & self harm¡ !skip this if not comfortable¡

When I came out of the shower I wiped the mirror and looked at myself, I looked pathetic. Very skinny, short and just generally ugly, no girl would ever want me. I looked myself in the eyes, blank no feelings just blank. My eyes slowly diverts to the many scars on my thighs, I sigh, one cut won't kill me right? besides it feels good. I reach out behind the sink where I keep my blades when my mom knocks at the bathroom door.

"George honey are you done yet, were leaving in like ten" 

I quickly retract my hand stuttering out a yes, I don't want my mum to find out about this. How would I explain? She would be so heartbroken. It makes me sad just imagining what her reaction would be especially since dad left (aha same✌️) it still makes me angry, how he can just leave us in such a bad situation, without much money, no job, practically no house. I had to start working in my free time, making me not have much time to make friends and now this STUPID pandemic came.

I sigh packing away the blades, its hard very hard and I really wanna stop. It just feels good to do it.

!Its safe now y'all can read now, it wasn't too much, cuz I got emotional and felt bad¡

I make my way out of the room and down the stairs to my mum, she smiles sweet at me. 

"are you excited for today?" she asks I nod, even tho i'm not really that excited. I have never been that fond of meeting new people and the fact that I've only ever spoke to Clay like three or four times between the age of 6-12 is not much.

And the fact that he was coming to live with us for five weeks, while his mother was working was crazy. I seriously don't remember anything about him other than he's the same age as me and his name is Clay Blocck (basic ik).

I make my way out to the car, riding shot gun with my mum driving. It's not the longest car ride, only like 45 minutes or so. On the way there I'm just scrolling through twitter and instagram, there's really some crazy people on there.

After I while on my phone my mind slowly drifted of to god knows what, and somehow I ended up thinking of Clay. Would he be tall, short? Mean, nice? I began growing more and more nervous, what if he didn't like me? what would I do then. He couldn't just exactly go back to Florida. And what would he do when I had school?

(I'm writing the covid-19 situation as it is here in Denmark where I live, so don't come at me if its a bit different from England)

Eventually we reached the airport where we would pick him up, he had messaged my mum that he would be in terminal B9. I would only be a short walk through the airport and as soon as we reached B9 I started scanning the crowd. Whilst scanning I came across a very good looking guy, we locked eyes and just stared at each other. I stopped dead in my tracks making my mum look at me weird. I shook myself out of it and followed my mum.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm, why am I flushing? Im not even into guys, right? No, I cant be thats wrong, and my mum would never accept it.

"You okay Georgie? You're looking a bit flustered" my mum chuckled slight. 

"i'm not!" I said embarrassed by myself.

"sure" she said dragging out the 'u'. 

"I-im going to the toilet, I'll be right back" I quickly say, running off to the bathroom.

Goddammit, why did I get so flustered? I just looked at a random man, its not like he was my dream girlfriend. Right? Am I even straight? Yes I am, I totally am. Why would I date a guy, that just weird.

I lock myself in and look in the mirror. Why am I like this? But GOD he looked go- NO don't even think of finishing that sentence. I hate this, I cant even look at a person without blushing, is this really what quarantine does to people?

I feel my pocket vibrating indicating I've got a message, I check my phone and see a message that reads

Mom <3

Mom: are you okay honey? you've been in the toilet for a while.

Mom: oh and Clay is here with me so please hurry up

Me: yeah i'm fine mum, I'm coming now

Mom: good good, we're right besides the entrance to the toilets

I make my way out of the stall I was in and out the door, that leads into the mens toilet. right as I make it out of the door I am met with the same piss-coloured eyes as before, giving me one of the biggest shocks in my life. I screech very high pitched making several people turn their head towards me.

"Oh My *wheeze* GOD, I am so so *wheeze* Sorry. I did not mean to scare you" 

Piss-Eye says to me, I scoff seeing my mum crouched over from laughing so hard. This is just stupid, what was the need?

"lets just go to the car" I say slightly irritated. 

"WAIT GEORGE! You haven't even introduced yourself, this is Clay Blocck. He will be staying with us the next five months. 

"I think I figured, when you where laughing your arse off" I say

"ahhh don't be mad gogy" Clay say in a making tone, making my mum laugh even harder than before, I just scoff walking out of the airport and to the car.

About 5 minutes later they both show up talking and laughing.

"George how long have you been standing there" my mum laughs, I roll my eyes.

"only like five minutes" I say getting in the car.

The whole way back is just them teasing me and talking about where he wants to go and what it's like in Florida.


	2. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get invited to watch Harry Potter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clay's dream starts with ** cuz I don't know how to make cursive here :(  
> btw ~~~ means pov change, but you'll have to figure out who yourself :)

The car came to a stop, backing into the driveway. It wasn't a particularly large house, but it was big enough for George and his mother. They where happy with the two story house, proud of what they had made of it.

All kinds of different flowers bloomed in the front garden, giving the house a welcoming feeling., the light grey painted wood giving it a soft look.

"here we are"

"it's a really pretty house ma'am"

omg the boy has manners as well, George gotta look out or I might send him to America.

"you can call me Arin, honey, and thank you. we've spent a lot of time on it"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

ugh he even has manners, what else? Oh yeah forgot the hair, his freckles and his eyes, the definition of go- no, No, NO what is happening to me? why am I thinking like this? I cant think that way, it's wrong. plus he looks straight there's no way he'd like boys.

"George are you coming?"

she called out, okay so I had been zoning out. great... what is with me geez. I started walking up to the front door but before I could walk through the door I was on the floor met with a big pink slimy tongue in the face.

"LUNA BLOODY HELL STOP IT"

pain shooting through the hip I landed on, fuck sake i'm gonna get a bruise now. I flailed with my arms trying to get her off with no avail.

"muUUum can you please get Luna"

a wheeze, a wheeze is all I heard when she took her. can this day possibly be worse? you know that was stupid said, now it's just gonna get jinxed.

i stand up going straight to the bathroom to wash my face covered in dog saliva, disgusting. I could still hear the faint laughter from both my mum and clay, this is gonna be five looooong weeks.

entering the small bathroom on the right of my bedroom I look in the mirror, i'm wet in different places, my hair is standing straight up and I look completely done with everything. scratch that I am completely done with them. i wash my face brushing off the dirt that got on my clothes from the fall.

"hey"

"holy sh- you scared me!"

"oh i'm sorry, I just wanted to check if you where ok. I looked like it kinda hurt when you fell"

"I'm okay, but I think I'll get a bruise. And at least you got a laugh out of it" 

I say, not paying much attention to him. I walk past him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"sooooo, where am I gonna sleep?"

"Oh honey, can you show him where he's gonna sleep? I have to finish this presentation"

I sigh, giving him a wave to follow me. I walk up the stairs and down the hallway, but instead or turning right I turn left into a room with a bed, closet, desk and chair and a mirror. there's not really anything special about, there's a window which you can crawl out of and onto the roof. there's carpet floor and the walls are painted a light beige.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket indicating that I've gotten a text. I pull out my phone looking at my screen, it reads 'Wilbur: hey George, u wanna come ov...' I click on the notification unlocking my phone.

Wilbur

Wilbur: hey george, u wanna come over? we're watching Harry Potter.

Me: maybe, lemme ask my mum

wilbur: k, we're at tubbo's if u can

i excuse myself from Clays room as he unpacks his suitcase, I rush down the stairs looking for her.

"hey mum can I go to Tubbo's? they're planning on watching Harry Potter"

I ask quickly, she looks like she debating with herself before she finally answers.

"sure, but can you bring clay as well? it'll be good for him to make other friends than just you"

"fine, I'll go ask him"

i sigh, does he really have to go everywhere I go? I mean, I understand he has to make other fiends than just me, but he can do that on his own. its not like he's 11 or something. I turn around making my way to his room, he's nearly done unpacking when I enter. I clear my throat to gain his attention.

"uhm, would you like to come with me over to one of my friends house? they're planning on watching Harry Potter"

"sure, why not"

"okay let me just text them saying we can come, and then we'll go. its not very far so we're just going to walk"

Wilbur

Me: is it ok if I bring a friend with me? he's staying here in England for the next five weeks  
read 2:23 pm

. . .

Wilbur: sure the others says its okay :')

Me: k we're going now, so see you in 5'ish minutes?

Wilbur: yup cya

"lets go they're waiting"

I say walking off towards the front door, taking me yellow checkered high top vans on. I hear clay shuffling around behind me assuming he's taking his own shoes on. I hold the door open for him, walking out after him. we walk I silence, not uncomfortable just a nice silence.

"hey, uhhm. do you think you could like tell me your friends names? I dont really know them"

"oh sure, so there's Tubbo, its his house we're going to. he's really sweet and kinda short. then there's Wilbur, he's VERY tall, like taller than you. and his little brother Tommy, he's like the same height as you. thats probably who's coming today, but you'll meet the rest of my friend group another day" *phew that was long ಠ◡ಠ*

holy shit was that too much, I don't know it was kinda long. why isn't he saying anything. omg we're already here. okay okay, its gonna be fine. its not like its my first time meeting them. why am I so nervous. i'm so stupid, what is happening to my.

"we're here!"

i knock on the door hearing shuffling inside, then a muffled shout. something like 'I'll get the door'. some more shuffling before the door is unlocked and I'm met with Tommy. 

"who the fuck is that Gogy"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that" great he's already embarrassing me.

"Gogy? *wheeze* i'm gonna start *wheeze* calling you that"

"no you're not, and that Tommy is Clay"

"nice to meet you Tommy"

"NOOOOOO HES AMERICAN WHAT THE FUCK"

oh yeah I totally forgot, Tommy hates Americans. how inconvenient.

"get out the way Tommy and let them in geeez"

"oh hey Wilbur" 

i greet, finally someone that doesn't give me a headache. I signal for clay to follow me so I can introduce him when we're actually inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"so guys this is clays, clay this is my friends. introduce yourself"

"we're not in elementary school gogy. not nice to meet you clay, I'm Tommy"

Tommy, hmm. he's quite a loud kid.

"Tommy be nice, hi I'm Wilbur. nice to meet you clay"

"nice to meet you too Wilbur"

he seems nice.

"and I'm Tubbo"

the last boy says, he seems genuinely nice as well. I wonder how they met. they're so different. safe to say it was an interesting friend group George had him. I followed them into what I assume was the living room. there was tv a couch and a loveseat. the others sat on the couch leaving me and George to the love seat. 

something fluttered inside of me and I felt warm, I couldn't recognize the feeling. what was I feeling? it felt good, but also wrong. why was I feeling this? it's just George. tiny, cute, doe eyed George. No no no what am I thinking. I cant think about George that way. sure I am bisexual, but he's just a friend nothing more. besides he's straight, there's no way he's not.

I tried shaking the feeling off me, sitting down besides George. there was a bowl full of popcorn between us, making us keep a respectful distance. I look at him and the others as they were discussing with movie to watch. they end up choosing Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix.

I glance over at George seeing that he is completely engrossed in the movie, not even realizing the popcorns he's spilled on himself while reaching for his mouth. i try my hardest not to giggle at the sight, he looks so cute and adorable. it would be so embarrassing to explain why I giggled during the movie. they would think I'm I weirdo.

i excuse myself to the bathroom before I do something I will regret later on. once I'm in I splash myself with some water before scolding myself for thinking like that about my friend.

☾⤙timeskip⤚☽

the movie is and from what I can see is me and Tubbo are the only ones that are still awake. the others must've fallen asleep while watching the movie.

"psst hey" 

he's whisper shouting at me, motioning for me to follow him. I follow him into the kitchen where we can talk a bit louder while not waking the others.

"what is is?"

"you can stay here for the night if you want to, its just that its already 11 pm and really dark outside"

"sure let me just text Arin saying that we're staying over"

i pull out my phone putting my code in to unlock it, opening up iMessage.

Arin (Georges mom)

Me: hey Arin is it okay if we stay over at Tubbo's?

Me: George fell asleep while watching the movie and its quite dark outside

Arin: sure honey, just don't come home to late tomorrow

Arin: and remember to eat breakfast! he can sometimes forget to eat the whole day

Me: will do, we'll see you tomorrow then :)

Arin: you will, take care <3

"she says its okay,.... wait is your parents okay with us staying over?"

I ask hesitantly, I don't want to be a bother the first day meeting someone new.

"oh yeah, it was them that suggested it before you came"

he says smiling at me, I nod going back into the living room. I assume he's going to his own bedroom as I hear small footsteps going up the stairs in the house. I take the blanket laying in a box next to the love seat and put it over George. its looks like he's freezing, he's all curled up in himself like a little ball. I take some more blankets spreading them out over the rest of the kids in the living room before taking one for myself. (don't ask why there is so many blankets, there just is ok?) 

I snuggle up in the blanket, soon feeling sleep take over my body. I cast one last glance at George, the last thing I see is him rolling over before I feel myself falling into the dark abyss of sleep as always. I've always had nightmares, as long as I can remember and tonight is no exception.

**a beach again, it's the same nightmare over and over again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember criticism is very appreciated :)


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clay has occurring nightmares and think about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I originally wanted to post this yesterday, but I first write this in Wattpad and then copy it to here. but Wattpad as the bitch it is decided it wanted to crash and give me a near breakdown.
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

**A beach again, it's the same nightmare over and over again.

I make my way to the pitch black water, it looks terrifying. but I know I have to do it, unless he'll come, he'll do it for me. its scary knowing what's about to happen and not be able to change it. not being able to escape the monster coming out of the woods. (I hope you realize what this is inspired off) 

it takes forever to reach the water, its like i'm already walking in water. all my movements are slowed down, I can feel myself starting to panic. even though I know what is about to happen, its downright terrifying. I scream of terror when I feel something touching my ankle, I whip around to see what it was. why is this happening, this is not meant to happen. there's nothing, only a pair of white cloud goggles. what the hell. 

a light shone down on the goggles making them light magical. suddenly a shadow cast over me, I turn around in fear making the biggest mistake I could. I looked him in the eyes. its a tall figure in green with this creepy smiley mask covering its face. 

the next move he did came so out of nowhere I didn't get to react. he reached his hand is if he wanted to take me, but he didn't. he took something from behind me, he took, he took a fucking person! he held them up strangling them, I could hear them gasp but couldn't see their faces. it was like there was a foggy cloud over their face making them impossible to recognize.

I just stood there in shock. I could hear the strangled noises coming from the person. why didn't it take me? 

soon after they threw the person to the ground right before my feet. I got a better look at them. it, no it couldn't be, its, no, NO! this is not right why's he here! what is George doing in my dream. I started sobbing, just now realizing what the thing really did to him.

I stood myself up turning around running as fast as I could to the water, it was like things went back to normal. normal speed. I could actually run from it now. I knew the consequences if I didn't. 

I finally reach the water seeing all the glowing jellyfish in it. it looks beautiful, but I know its not. I know what secrets there's down there. I know I don't ever want them to see the light of the surface. and deep down I know they're my secrets, secrets and thoughts I don't ever wanna look deeper into.

I know what to do and i'm really dreading it. I have to, I have to if this needs to stop. I can hear it catching up to me, I can hear the slow breathing of it, I can hear the weapons hit each other while he's running, I can hear myself whispering from the mask. 

i hesitate, why? I don't know. but thats all I have to do before he catch me. I scream, i scream from terror. and everything goes black**

* * *

i jolt awake sweating and panting, terrified of what just happened. shaking I pull the blanket closer to me. I don't think I'll be able to sleep again after that nightmare.

I've always gotten nightmares, none have been as bad as this one though. they started when I got lost in a resort in Thailand. I was only five or something and I got lost in the most confusing place there was. not to mention it being evening so it was completely dark outside. 

even the staff was looking for me that evening, I will never forget the relief I saw on my parents face when they found me. I don't think they have ever been this scared.

☾⤙flashback⤚☽

"mommy, daddy?" I yell into the dark night

no answer... I'm scared, what if they don't find me? what will happen.

"clay, clay were are you" I hear shouting, its mommy and daddy.

"mommy, daddy!" I yell running as fast as my little legs can. crying I run into their arms, they're also crying. 

"oh my god, we were so scared honey, were did you go?" she asks, and thats exactly what I'm asking myself. where did I go? I don't know, it's so biiig here.

I just start crying harder, she embraces me in a bigger hug holding me close.

☾⤙end of flashback⤚☽

thats why they gave me a bracelet with their names and phone numbers on it. it hasn't been to use yet but they still want me to wear it even tho I'm old enough not to.

I check my phone for what time it is. 3:12am. I sigh deciding to get up and out to clear my thoughts for a bit. it might seem a bit pathetic to have this reaction on nightmares, but thats just how it is. I cant tell them to go away, even tho I really want them to. they haven't done any good all those years I've had them.

i sit down on the front porch feeling the cold stone on my butt. I shiver slightly because of the cold, but I stay. I really hope no one sees me and come out to ask me why I am here. I don't have the energy to explain right now and usually I just need to be alone after I've had a nightmare.

it's getting too cold now, I get up and make my way in the house again. tiptoeing through the house and into the living room where the others are. I see George has spread himself over more than half the couch. I quietly lay down not trying to disturb the sleeping boy to my left.

I feel exhausted. its really not easy, it really isn't. slowly but surely I feel myself fall back asleep and not soon after I lay down I feel a hand being snaked over my side. too tired to care I don't take it off, and soon after I feel myself being pulled backwards as if i'm being spooned. I feel safe and snuggle more into the person and blanket holding me. then everything goes black and back to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres a little insight to some of clays past. poor boy, has gone through so much :((
> 
> the funny thing about this chapter though is that the missing part actually happened to my sister. my mom went to the bathroom and she decided to tag along, she ended up going the wrong way and was found in the other end of the resort😂
> 
> hope y'all liked this chapter, and remember criticism is very appreciated :D


	4. Bi Panic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically clay has an anxiety attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: anxiety attack, there will be a warning when it happens.

i snuggle closer to the blanket around me, its very warm and comfortable. wait, how did it end up on me? I swear I fell asleep like midways through the movie, meh someone must have put it one me. though me feet are in no way covered, there's no way my 6'5 tall ass could fit under a 6 ft blanket. 

I lay for five more minutes before getting up and stretching. I make my way to the bathroom to take a piss before doing it in my pants. after doing my business I wash my hands and look in the mirror. I look absolutely horrible, my bed hair in all kinds of different angles and slight bags under my eyes. guess thats what staying up late do to you.

I take a look at my watch, 9:15, hmm I'm up early today. I splash some water in my face to freshen up a bit before I make my way down again to get my glasses *honestly I love him in glasses* when I reach the couch I see someone on the loveseat. or rather two people cuddled together on it. aww how cute, George and clay is cuddling. I pull out my phone to take a picture of them, that'll do, great blackmail.

looks like its only me awake, I walk into the kitchen getting a glass on water while scrolling through twitter and instagram. I like a couple tweets from some famous people, not really knowing who they are, they just have a blue checkmark next to their name.

about half an hour has passed when I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around and see Tubbo. he's got bee pajamas on and bee slippers on. 

"oh hey Tubbo" I say not expecting him to be the next one up, he usually likes to sleep in.

"hey Wilbur, you're up early today" he says making his way to the cupboards pulling out some cereal.

"yeah, couldn't sleep any longer" I say, suddenly I hear a low growl coming from my stomach. I hear Tubbo laughing.

"you want some breakfast?" he ask sitting down besides me with his cereal.

"yeah thanks, I'll just take some cereal" I said getting up to get my breakfast.

we had just made some smalltalk about school and all when Tommy got up. he looked at us with an evil smirk. oh no what's going on in his little head.

"Wilbur I need your phone now" Tommy whispered-shouted to me quickly. 

"why" I ask confused, what the hell does he need my phone for, he has his own.

"just give it to me, and follow, also you Tubbo" he says and walk into the living room. oh, ooh I think I know were this is going. and I was right, right as I walked in a saw him setting up my phone opposite the love seat where George and clay lay. 

"come on hurry! we gotta take a group photo of this, I will finally be able to blackmail George!" he whisper shouted again, I could hear Tubbo giggling at it. I sigh walking into to frame before the countdown was over. we all make funny faces to the camera.

"you better sent me that picture or I'll come after you" Tommy said after the photo was taken. 

"yeah yeah, I'll send it to you later today" I say walking back into the kitchen. 

☾⤙timeskip, cuz idk what to write⤚☽

It was now 11:30 am, I knew George liked sleeping in but he usually didn't sleep in for this long. we had managed to play three different card games and one board game while they were still asleep.

"I think they're dead" Tubbo said after a while of just sitting in silence.

"yeah, let's go check on the them" I say, really we've been waiting on them to wake up for hours, I'm not waiting anymore. 

"yeah, AY BITCH BOY WAKE UP" Tommy shouts at them. i see them jump up eyes wide at the loud noises, next thing I hear is Tommy and Tubbo dying of laughter (srsly I had a stroke trying to figure out how to spell dying, I kept writing dieing) I joined them in the laughter soon after seeing their pissed off faces. 

"what the hell was the for?" George says sounding extremely annoyed.

"you wouldn't wake up, we've been waiting for like hours!" Tommy exaggerates throwing his hands in the air.

"yeah? but I was sleeping" George says still sounding annoyed but a little calmer.

"wait where's clay?" I ask noticing he's not here anymore. he looked a little uneasy when he after he woke up.

"idk he's probably in the bathroom" George answers shrugging, while going to the kitchen to probably get something to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

!tw starts here¡

oh no oh no oh no, shit shit shit, fuck fuck fuck. how did that happen?? how did we end up cuddling? they're probably going to think I'm so weird. why were we cuddling? while they where busy bickering I slipped away, I sped walked up the stairs to the bathroom and now I'm here sitting by the toilet door having a anxiety attack. yes this has been happening a lot recently, it kinda started when I first found out I definitely wasn't straight. 

I can feel my breathing become quicker, its like if I've run a marathon sprinting all the way. I'm hugging my knees rocking back and forth. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, I cant think straight only that I have fucked up. I cant have them find me like this, but I cant stop it. I can feel myself getting dizzy and I'm beginning to see spots. by now I'm literally gasping for breath, I just cant get oxygen down to my lungs. I'm going to pass out I can feel it. my vision is starting to get blurry and dark. I cant hear anything from me breath coming out loud and raggedy, my heart is beating way to loud in my ear. I can feel pounding on the door, but I cant do anything, I cant do anything than sit here shaking.

!end of tw¡

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"okay, I'll just go check on him, he looked a bit ill" I say walking away up the stairs, at the top of the stairs I can hear sounds coming from the bathroom. they sound choked up *hehe, choke me like you hate me* I rush over to the door.

"clay are you alright?" .... nothing, no answer just sounds of troubled breathing. I start knocking on the door.

"clay? can you hear me? are you alright?" .... again no answer, just loud breathing.

"clay can you hear me?" I say loud, just barely shouting. .... still no answer. okay thats it I'm getting worried.

"clay I'm going to come in, you are worrying me" I say while trying to pick the lock. its pretty easy, I've done it a lot of times. *don't make it weird, I see you* what I see when I open the door is not what I expected. its clay with tears streaming down his cheeks, I can see he's having trouble breathing. anxiety attack, shit, he's having a anxiety attack.

"hey, hey, hey, clay can you hear me? clay it's me Wilbur" I say crouching down. I give him a look signaling if I can touch him, he nods. I grab both of his arms making him look at me.

"clay take deep breaths, repeat after me. in.......out.......in........out, keep doing that yeah" I say, I can see he's trying. I can see he's trying to form words, not succeeding.

"hey relax it's going to be okay. just repeat what I said, in........out.......in........out" I say once more. he's beginning to calm down more, I can see it, but his breathing is still a bit troubled.

"HEY WILBUR! EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE?" I hear someone shout, I'm not really paying attention, I'm too focused to help clay.

"YEAH TWO SECONDS" i shout back knowing it won't take that short. I look at clay, taking deep breaths with him. he's not shaking anymore and has his breathing under control. I can tell just from that he's exhausted. I try helping him sit up up the toilet so it can be easier to help him. I look at him giving him a worried look, he just looks away.

"I'm sorry" he says in such a small voice I barely hear it.

"don't be, its okay, it happens for everyone" it probably doesn't, but that doesn't matter right now.

"do you want to talk about it? of course you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it, we only just met" I ask him, he shakes his head.

"do you want me to get George?" I ask, after all he is living with him at the moment. he nods weakly, poor guy. I nod getting up to go get George. I walk out the bathroom and down the stairs, I see the others sitting on the couch talking to each other.

"hey George, come with me quickly" I say, they all turn their heads and George gets up and rushes over to me.

"what happened? where's clay? is he okay?" he ask quickly, I nod grabbing his wrist to follow me. I lead him up the stairs to the bathroom shoving him clay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"its clay, he had an anxiety attack and asked for you" he says to me giving me a worried look. I rush over to clay, my hands hovering awkwardly over him.

"what happened clay? are you okay?" I whisper to him afraid to break him, he looks so fragile. next second I feel two arms wrapped around my neck and I'm pulled in for a hug. I hug him back whispering comforting words.

"shhh it's okay, it's okay." by now Wilbur has left to go down to the others. I let go of him looking at his face, there's red splotches from the crying on his cheeks. I take a washcloth wiping his cheeks and nose.

"lets go home yeah? then you can rest a bit before we do anything else today" I say, he just nods and follow me. I have my arm around his waist supporting him. we walk down the stairs and past the living room.

"guys I think we're going to go home now, clays not feeling very well" I semi shout to the others helping clay not with the shoes.

we borrow Tubbos parents car and drive home in silence the only sound is the roaring of the car engine and his and mines breaths. I give small worrying glances at him from time to time, sometimes he catches me and I look away immediately.

we get the car and he goes straight to his room, mumbling something about taking a nap.

"honey is it you?" I hear my mum say from the kitchen.

"yeah, clay wasn't feeling well so borrowed Maria and Chris' car" I say giving her a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited so if you see a mistake feel free to point it out :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading the chapter!! criticism is very appreciated :)


End file.
